The present invention relates to the field of x-ray imaging of personnel, packages, or other subjects to detect concealed objects.
Current personnel screening systems using backscatter and millimeter wave technology can provide images representative of the surface of the scanned subject, but, insofar as they may well not penetrate the entirety of the scanned subject, they lack the capability to image items of interest located on the far side of the subject, or items of interest that return a signal response similar to the background surrounding the subject, or items artfully concealed on the subject.
In an attempt to increase the detection accuracy of such screening systems, additional scans are required that might further necessitate repositioning the subject to be scanned. These additional scanning requirements, while possibly increasing detection accuracy, significantly reduce the rate of throughput of such systems that are generally implemented under circumstances that experience large volumes of scanning
A system that provides both accurate and effective imaging at a high throughput rate and requires inspected subjects to be exposed to only a low dose of radiation is particularly desirable in such applications.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed toward providing an apparatus and method of scanning that can achieve these desired objectives.